1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to folding cartons, and primarily to a flat bottom, open top, paperboard carton with rounded corners which is particularly suitable for use in the packaging of ice cream or related products.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A prior art search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Patents: Nos. 3,269,640; 3,381,877; 3,602,108; 3,633,814; 3,743,169; 3,918,629; 3,931,385; 4,020,988.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a one-piece paperboard carton having an absolutely flat bottom with flat side walls, flat end walls, rounded corners, and liquid-tight bottom corner construction.